Dos tipos de personas::
by DiZereon
Summary: En el mundo hay dos tipos de personas... Los buenos y los malos, los valientes y lo cobardes, los inutiles y los buenos para nada -Reborn!-Soy creyente que hay tercer tipo de persona Dame Tsuna. N/P


**: —Dos tipos de personas—:**

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** Y a su respectivo autor/creador (a): **Akira Amano; **―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Dos tipos de personas—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: N/P

Categoría: K (+16)

Genero: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—"Recuerdos"

Resumen: En el mundo hay dos tipos de personas… Pero Tsunayoshi pertenece a un tercer tipo. **N/P**

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«««

* * *

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando con migo mismo!... ¿¡En quien mas podría confiar! (Risas divertidas)—

* * *

Capitulo I

Hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo.

Los buenos y los malos.

Los valientes y los cobardes.

Los fuertes y los débiles.

Los carnívoros y los herbívoros.

Miraron como con eficacia Sawada Tsunayoshi sacudía de sus dedos la sangre de los tipos a los que había machacado a golpes. Su traje impecable a diferencia de sus manos que eran con las que –con normalidad-molía a las personas que se atrevían a dañar a los integrantes de su 'manada'.

Estaba por demás seguro que el resto de los guardianes permanecían en la ignorancia de lo que sucedía con los rivales mas molestos, claro, él junto a Mukuro, Reborn y un colado adorador de malvaviscos llamado Byakuran estaban al tanto de los movimientos de Tsunayoshi.

—Jo~jou, Tsu-kun asido más rápido esta vez, y mira que ahora parecían ser el triples de los treinta con los que comenzó la semana pasada—Byakuran rio suavemente mientras metía otro bombón a su boca, degustándolo de inmediato con su paladar, meció sus pies al viento, él sentado a la orilla de un alto edificio desde donde observaba a Tsuna inspeccionar la zona.

Reborn rio divertido, al igual que Byakuran y otros dos servidores, su diversión consistía en ser un buen observador—Estas hablando de mi Dame-Alumno, es de esperarse que siga aumentando sus fuerzas cada cierto tiempo.

Kyoya se integro a la conversación levantando levemente sus tonfas—Los herbívoros siempre serán herbívoros.

Mukuro que había permanecido callado hasta ahora se burlo soltando una fingida toz y Byakuran sin contenerse rió a carcajada suelta, de inmediato se tapo la boca, la reacción fue tardía, Tsuna en su modo híper estaba a centímetro y medio de romperle el cráneo.

— ¿Ara?—Byakuran sonrió nervioso soltando la bolsa de golosinas, adiós dulces postres de los dioses, más tarde tendría que conseguir más.

—Byakuran—reconoció Tsuna alejándose con calma de él, el alma de Byakuran pareció volver a su cuerpo—que hacen todos ustedes aquí…—quiso interrogar más la pregunta no broto como tal.

—Tsu-kun, hicisteis que me llevará un buen susto—y antes que inmediato retrocedió seis pasos a la velocidad de un rayo.

—A sido solo tu culpa, debiste ocultar mejor tu presencia y ser menos ruidoso—le riño Tsuna mientras se quitaba los guantes Vongola.

— ¿Are?—pregunto escandalizado—no soy ruidoso, es solo que ave-kun a dicho algo gracioso—y lo señalo con el dedo—a sido culpa de él.

—Retráctate—Hibari saco sus tonfas mientras se le acercaba a pasos largos.

—Está bien, KYO-kun dijo algo gracioso.

—Dije que te retractes—y le miro tan intensamente que Byakuran entendió a lo que se refería.

—Es que hasta Mukuro-chan se a divertido, es gracioso que pienses que hay dos tipos de personas—Mukuro asintió de manera débil, algo reacio a estar de acuerdo con Byakuran—y mira que Reborn-kun y Mukuro-kun estén de acuerdo conmigo ya es mucho para que creas lo contrario.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ambos, Tsunayoshi Sawada es más bien algo lejano a un herbívoro.

—Y… ¿Aquí es donde debo ofenderme?—intervino Tsuna con el sudor cayéndole por la frente, mira que ignorarle para hablar-¿mal?-de su persona.

—Hum…—Kyoya se molesto, pero siguió sin atacar.

—Pueden decirme, a que se refieren exactamente—Volvió a intervenir el decimo Vongola.

—Kufufufu… A que ave-kun tiene que aceptar que eres el tercer tipo de persona que no quiere reconocer.

—Tercer ¿Persona?

—Mukuro se refiere a que eres un omnívoro Dame-Tsuna

— ¡Reborn no me llames así!

—Solo hay dos tipos de persona—le reto abiertamente Hibari—los carnívoros y los herbívoros, decide ahora o te morderé hasta la muerte.

— ¡Hiiiiie!... ¡Espera Hibari-san!—y Tsuna se hecho a correr despavorido siendo seguido muy de cerca por su cazador.

—Jo~jou—rio cantarinamente girando a ver al arcobaleno— entonces… ¿Hay otro tipo de persona, Reborn-kun?

—Claro, los que sobreviven imponiendo su presencia y los que hacen lo que pueden para pasar desapercibidos y vivir.

—Tsu-kun es entonces lo segundo—agrego Byakuran volteando a mirar a donde Tsuna corría.

—Kufufufu, es más bien a lo tercero.

—Exacto Mukuro Rokudo, mi Dame-Alumno es de los que imponen su presencia sin que uno siquiera este al tanto.

— ¿Are?—Byakuran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—este chico no para de divertirme.

Y a lo lejos los tres observaron como Tsuna era derribado por una tonfa voladora, lanzada por el mismísimo Hibari Kyoya por que se había cansado de que el herbívoro huyera.

—Jo~jou Eso dolerá el doble para mañana

—Kufufufu lo mas probable.

—Pero olvidan que es de Tsuna de quien hablan—y Reborn se alejó de ellos con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Cierto—concordaron los dos restantes, quizá para mañana Tsuna no se presentaría en la base de Vongola.

En el mundo hay dos tipos de personas.

Los que mueren por alguien y los que viven para si mismos

Los que soportan un golpe fuerte y van al trabajo al día siguiente y los que no logran soportarlo y faltan por el dolor insoportable.

Tsuna es de los terceros. Él puede arriesgar su vida a pesar de la muerte y aun así sobrevivir para vivir por las personas a las que más aprecian.

También puede continuar trabajando al día siguiente por que su espartano tutor así lo desea.

En el mundo hay un tercer tipo de persona y Tsuna pertenece a ese tipo.

* * *

Notas Break:

Me inclino ante ustedes de la manera más humildemente posible. Ha ocurrido que para cuando vine por última vez al café internet (y resulta que me iba de vacaciones a Toluca/México) un virus invadió la memoria USB, llore por que fue frustrante que el "animalillo digitalillo" ese se comiera todos mis documentos. Casi llore y toda la noche me la pase quejando, claro que quejarse toda la noche causo un desvelo profundo en mí y para mi suerte me toco sentarme en el asiento de copiloto y por regla general el copiloto tiene que asegurarse que el conductor no se duerma… ya entenderán. En fin que estaba segura de que a mi regreso publicaría —Pequeñas cosas— —No lo creerías— y actualizaría: —Como a una chica— lamentablemente no fue así, todas las historias se fueron al caño. —Evoqué— que era un regalo para una chica que deja comentario en unos de mis fics iba por la recta final del primer capítulo. Y plaf adiós inicio y vuelve a comenzar. Les digo que aún sigo triste, —Bastardo— estaba cerca de ser publicado, incluso el SasuHina —Regálame tu corazón— estaba por retomar su camino, grito y me jalo de los cabellos, me disculpo pues la entrega del capítulo cuatro del 27/18 no se dará en pronto, solo podré subir en cambio, quizá para la semana que viene un especial de —Él lo sabía— ya sabrán (valga la redundancia) de que se trata.

Sin más me sigo disculpando por el gran atraso, y dejo a su veredicto que tal esta sencilla historia de —Dos tipos de personas— que viene siendo como serie de pequeños capítulos disfuncionales. Me despido y espero que los que leen mis otras historias no se decepcionen.

Ciao!


End file.
